Wrong Side of YouTube
Wrong Side of YouTube is a series featuring James and Aleks, in which they search YouTube for bizarre videos. James or Aleks will enter a random string of characters or keywords and will watch whichever of the returned videos that might be interesting. Episodes Trivia * Episode 1, "Snug Love Tunnel", is the #1 most viewed video on the Cow Chop channel with almost 1.5 million views. * Michael Jones was featured in episode 3. * "Paranormal Hunt" is the first episode to become age restricted on the Wrong Side of YouTube series. * In episode 14, "Creepy Clown Pandemic", James and Aleks view a video directed towards Cow Chop but more specifically, towards Aleks. This is the first time they view a video sent to them. * Brett appears in "Princess Rapunzel vs Syringe". * Dex is featured in "Human Mail Challenge Gone Wrong". * Episode 21, "Police Brutality and Life Hacks", is the last episode of Wrong Side of YouTube filmed in the Cow Chop House. * While in James' House, a Wrong Side of YouTube episode was never filmed. * Episode 22, "Moth Stuck in Nazi Bears Ear", is the first episode of Wrong Side of YouTube filmed in the Barn. * Episode 25, "No More Ads On YouTube", is the first episode of Wrong Side of YouTube filmed in the LA Office. * Episode 27, "Minecraft Raps and Youtube Copycats" features the Youtube Channel "Color Impaired"; a channel that is a copycat of Cow Chop. * Episode 31, "Safe Side of the Wrong Site", is the first episode that isn't on YouTube. * Episode 31 was re-uploaded due to an age restriction and had it's title changed from "Safe Side To Liveleak" to "Safe Side Of The Wrong Site". * Episode 36 is episode 2 of the 5 Spooky Days on the Cow Chop channel. * In Episode 43, Jakob was featured instead of James * In Episode 45, Asher was featured instead of James Quotes * "Dude, why are we getting fucking porn on our shit?! This is Youtube now! What is that?!" '- James * ''"Oh shit, dude, this is the fucking Ollo Nation!" - James'' * "It's like an optical illusion. Like your looking through a kaleidoscope and it just keeps going" '- James'' * "One thing my dad put in me and he put in me very, very strong from the time I was a child..." '- Perry Stone'. "Yo, what the fuck dude?!" '- James'' * "Is there a cult of people who destroy DVD's? Did we stumble upon a cult?" '- Aleks'' * ''"Well I learned a lot. I learned how to not... have a stroke?" '- Aleks * "PetiteTube is like...like little girl porn" '- Aleks'' * "I'm the Joker baby!" '- Aleks'' * "Youtube is fucking dying!" '- Aleks'' * ''"Mate, she's got a proper hairy bush though. Why didn't she shave before she did this? Like, could she not afford to fucking shave that disgusting fanny?" '- Dex * "Do you know what methane is made out of?" '- James ''"Yea dude, fucking meth" '- Aleks * '"Dude, it's mermaid powers. What am I gonna do, eat this shit?" '- Aleks'' * ''"What was her name? Don't remember... Well that fucking sucks for you doesn't it?" - James and Aleks'' * "Is this the original glowing 1000 degree knife guy? Dude what if we just stumbled onto this channel by fucking accident? And we didn't even realize he was the legit guy" '- James and Aleks'' * ''"The thing is dude, this is what I was looking for. Some fucked up, roundabout way, we've come full circle. This kid...is truly positive. I don't give a fuck about what you say about healing rocks, healing bells, uh Mila Kunis look alikes, this right here is a positive kid and that's the future, man" '- Aleks * "I want to torture myself with visual pornography" '- Aleks'' * ''"I like the taste of peanut butter on a nice set of balls" '- Aleks * "If the genocide never happened, America wouldn't exist" '- Aleks'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. SNUG LOVE TUNNEL | Episode 1 # Croatian → English '- ''"Lets be honest here, YouTube sucks. Probably fucked up place on the planet. YouTube is so fucked up, but once you get in you can not go back. It's like a piece of candy with crap on the inside, lick candy, but I hope to God that that one final lick do not do shit. But when you do shit, no more sweets ...... just all bullshit." # 'Malagasy → English '- "I wonder if one day a person collects all the words to a document can be sure that there will be a LOT of them after a short period of time. Might be appropriate to have a database of all the world to see. We may have to do it ... the Butt." '''DVD DESTROYING CULT | Episode 2 # Xhosa → English '- ''"Imagine a world where your fingers areas where these butt cheeks. Of course it would be very unusual but also allows you to access the general will not be able to." # 'Slovenian → English '- "Dear diary. I think you might have a problem. Once I was at the zoo and snuck away from my family in sloth cage. Fortunately, they are very slow, so I was able to climb a tree, where he was one and lick. I was not caught, but I think I might have a problem." '''DOOP FREESTYLE NIGHTMARE | Episode 3 # Frisian → English '- ''"Do people with a foot fetish to appreciate a clean Sock, or a gross Sock. That is a question that I would like answered." # 'Icelandic → English '- "I had never thought of becoming a living punching bag was physically possible. But yet here I am, just hanging around ready to take the volatility of those responsible. It's getting closer to the big moment!" '''STROKE SAFETY | Episode 4 # Catalan → English '- ''"We do not play around when it comes to having a stroke. We advise against having one, so the responsibility stroke" # 'Uzbek → English '- "Aron every day to drink a half gallon of milk before going to bed and sleeping pills to make your bones strong and secure told us the ancient proverb. Your bones strong and soak up the excess milk." '''360 DUCK PORN | Episode 5 # Irish → English '- ''"The edge is soft duck beak, and he uses this to feel for food, much like a fingertip. are ducks and other water birds also some nail - like end beaks. This is used for hooking or moving food or other things. Ducks do not have teeth, but their mouth on both upper and lower jaw. Using their strong beaks and jaw, they capture their food and swallow it completely. You know what they say about big beak." # 'Polish → English '- "Some ducks screw have longer penises than you that their entire bodies. But forget spiral shape, size and explosive Surprisingly sliding weirdest penis duck behind it is that one. '''THE YOUTUBERS RANT | Episode 6 # Latvian → English '- ''"What happens if you and your friends (and a couple of strippers HOT) to spend three hours partying together a virtual strip club on wheels? With NYC to AC Super Stripper Platinum Package, your pimped out party buses and hot, naked strippers will be a new definition of "road trip". Why wait until you arrive in Atlantic City on the side? Start your night out with bachelor party strips "BANG!" # 'Malay → English '- "One day I decided to make a rant about not having my own matching socks on my YouTube channel. The video was spread and all the people suddenly started sending me tons and tons of socks. Now I have so many socks in my house. Maybe I need to rant about it. But instead of ranting I will donate all socks for charity. Finished. '''POKEMON GO PRANK DRAMA | Episode 7 # Greek → English '- ''"Be sure to always have the right type of shoes you are going to play Pokemon Go. If you are not wearing the correct clothing can be arrested for public indecency and go to jail for up to 10-20 years. Happy hunting!" # 'Hawaiian → English '- "This time, a reaction vimeo channel. We only watch the videos in 4320p. No more than a few. Our eyes is far more important to watch video below like. We keep them in a cup of water OVERNIGHT for safe keeping as our dentures" '''BABY MONKEY REVIEW | Episode 8 # Spanish → English '- ''"Some of you may be annoyed by what you say there is at the end of the video. You did not get the worst of it all, however, you had to sit through all the video, cut it, then rewatching over and over again to make sure it's ready to be released, and finally be able to blur the poor. I need some bleach for my eyes." # 'Swedish → English '- "I have gotten me used to watch only the highest quality Burger King Food reviews, I will not settle for anything less. I want to know top of the line products currently served and if the area they serve them in their peak condition." '''DEEP INTO JOKER'S MOM | Episode 9 # Basque → English '- ''"Joker I'm the baby. Talk dirty to me and call me your jokester. You tell me and rough me to manage your elbows and your want to lick the cheese off your feet. whatever, as long as you call me, I will please Joker baby. Oh yes oh yes!" # 'Norwegian → English '- "Remember when my mother had her own YouTube channel, and would make vlogs? Yes it was super hard. I think there's a reason most maternal not vlog. Or if they do, I think they can make it a weird profile name, which sexy ass mom booty ... I think mom vlogs. The one time I went into the school and my friend came up to me and said he was looking at this new channel. She was warm and did twerking tutorials. I said oh my god you have to show me. So he did ... it was my mother. Shit!" '''PARANORMAL HUNT | Episode 10 # Malagasy → English '- ''"The McDonalds food I have eaten my dinner when suddenly flew through the air without explanation. Freaked out. Began to see other people who ate food throw around. But there was no one about food started anywhere. I quickly ran out along with everyone else, and when he saw some more Freaky things happen. I saw when ketchup smeared on the window spelling "Increase the MONEY!" You must be Ronald McDonald. This scary fucking comedian." # 'Lithuanian → English '- "I once date a ghost he was so sexy and delicious. It always give me the best massages and is such a nice gesture. I'm always trying to kiss a ghost, but it never kiss back. I may be crazy, but I love your spirit." '''FOR MY GIRLFRIEND | Episode 11 # Mongolian → English '- ''"Elephant trunk is packed not only long, it is five times more smell receptors. even the ability to beat bloodhound dogs known for their sniffing - There is now a great feeling among the study of African elephants mammals smell." # 'Hawaiian → English '- "Disclaimers: George Foreman or not to enter into a body building contest in 2013." '''YOUTUBERS I HATE | Episode 12 # Chinese → English '- ''"The tip of the bull tip is generally considered a legend of the city, the cow does not stand to sleep, and hints that a cow can push past and will not stand up again because, unless injured, the cow usually lays down and can easily be reaffirm foothold." # 'German → English '- "You know what a normal cow-batted video turned into an excellent cow-slash video? Casual racism." '''TRIGGER WARNING | Episode 13 # Russian → English '- ''"Want to hear a secret? Come here. Closer. Do not be shy. That's all. Get very close. Are you comfortable? I feel comfortable. Just relax, all this will be over soon. Well, well, secret. Aron is gay." # 'Polish → English '- "Anyone who can see a spider hidden somewhere in this film will receive a prize in one of these flattened pennies can be obtained from Disneyland." '''CREEPY CLOWN PANDEMIC | Episode 14 # Croatian → English '- ''"I like the clowns and their bright red noses. That made me very horny when I see running toward me at night and I can only barely see the red nose bouncing toward me. Do not shy away from the clown. I run towards him. I have arms wide open as I know clown will welcome me into her life. I like clowns." # 'Malay → English '- "I've never had a cyst backs. It burned so much that I had to get it removed. Doctors lemon juice spilled all over the cyst can be removed to help it more easily. I actually like lemon juice so I asked the doctor to give me some ass when I've got a cyst removed. Now I feel great and do not mind getting ripped open my skin so doctors can pull right out cysts. Thank you doctor." '''PRINCESS RAPUNZEL VS SYRINGE | Episode 15 # Catalan → English '- ''"The area surrounding the Pacific Ocean is called the "ring of fire" because its edges mark a circle of high volcanic and seismic activity (earthquakes). Most active volcanoes in the world are in this circle." # 'Ukrainian → English '- "If someone managed to grab a pizza in Venezuela, please, order us a big corn pizza." '''HOSTILE DONALD TRUMP RIOT | Episode 16 # Spanish → English '- ''"What would you do if you had to create a real Machinima life? My dream Machinima is for someone to make peanut butter froth all over the pit of my ass and lick it. If there are any buyers please let me know. Thank you very much." # 'French → English '- "I spat once on a cow's penis and the cow got very excited. He decided to get crap and moo in the fun. These beautiful beasts are these cows. I can not imagine this taste of cow seed." '''YOUTUBE IS DYING | Episode 17 # Kurdish → English '- ''"YouTube is dying and nothing we can do about it there. Perhaps, if we are getting a response to our call for help to save YouTube. If YouTube does not workout for us, then we will start with a restaurant Cow Chop. That all will be?" # 'Indonesian → English '- "What do you do with all that junk in your face? Can I clean it for you? Let me help you clean it up. I would lick it all and make sure you clean and shiny. Thanks for letting me lick your face." '''HUMAN MAIL CHALLENGE GONE WRONG | Episode 18 # Swedish → English '- ''"Wait until the end to see Dexter at the home. Sounds like the ride to London in the box was not very comfortable, but we tried to make it as cozy as possible. At least it was cheaper than flying him back on a plane." # 'Albanian → English '- "The world has this much trouble. The text in this song seems kind of emo. Alex seems to like it." '''IF YOU'RE WATCHING THIS I'M DEAD | Episode 19 # French → English '- ''"The cracking sound that a bullwhip makes when properly handled is, in fact, a small sonic boom. The end of the whip, known as the cracker, moves faster than the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom. The whip is probably the first human invention to break the sound barrier." # 'Japanese → English '- "Cabernet is abundant and plentiful, so it will be in the best condition with red tomato-based sauce. Chianti is a strong and bold red wine, perfect for a flavorful and tasty sauce. It is the best combination with tomato base red sauce, but it works with cream or oil based sauce." '''HOW TO GET MERMAID POWERS | Episode 20 # Greek → English ' - ''"American pencil makers wanted a special way to tell people that their pencils contained Chinese graphite. In China, the yellow color is associated with royalty and respect. American pencil manufacturers began painting their pencils bright yellow to communicate this "royal" feeling and association with China." # 'Malayalam → English '- "Australia is the only country in the continent. Australia and the South Pacific Ocean between the Indian Ocean. The name Australia comes from the Latin word meaning or Australia in the South." '''POLICE BRUTALITY AND LIFE HACKS | Episode 21 # Bosnian → English '- ''"God has a gift for all of us. God's gift to me is that it allows me to my tongue upside down." # 'Spanish → English '- "Sorry for the intro, saw about an hour of Mr. Gears and after cutting that mess I needed to do something creative, even though it does not make sense." '''MOTH STUCK IN NAZI BEARS EAR | Episode 22 # Afrikaans → English '- ''"Hey it's me, Trevor, currently uploading the video to the shed and it smells kinda funny in this editing station. What this form and I slowly dying, no one would know until they have finished recording." # 'Spanish → English '- "Haha yes xD" '''POSITIVE ASMR CRYSTAL HEALING | Episode 23 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hey your me Trevor again, do not bully the kids. You listened first, do not intimidate the children." # 'Basque → English '- "I'm really tired, besides, I need money." '''FOREIGN KARAOKE PRANK |''' '''Episode 24 # Unknown → English '- ''"Of the approximately fifty delegates are thought to have been present at the Congress during the selection of the freedom in the beginning of July 1776, eight had signed a declaration in John Alsop, George Clinton, John Dickinson, Charles Humphreys, Robert R. Livingston, John Rogers, Thomas Willing and Henry Wisner." # 'Hungarian → English '- "Beethoven's Fidelio premiered to great acclaim in Vienna, on May 23, 1814. But Beethoven's Fidelio was fine-tuning for almost 10 years. When Beethoven's opera debut in 1805 called Leonora and failed." '''NO MORE ADS ON YOUTUBE | Episode 25 # Armenian → English '- ''"There once was a toe that had no eyes. He could not tell where he was going, but he knew it was the right place. It's a great time to toe." # 'Spanish → English '- "I gotta fuck really bad right now" '''YOUTUBE CEO MICRO AGGRESSIONS | Episode 26 # Spanish → English '- ''"The three toes begin to bleed. It is only a matter of time before they fall completely like the others. This disease is spreading, I'm noticing a lot of fingers on the floors recently. How the government has not found a cure. We need our fingers to progress as a society. It is highly contagious, but people walk as if there is nothing wrong. How not to think about toe disease? I understand that it is not painful, but his fingers are falling. This should be a concern of yours." '''MINECRAFT RAPS AND YOUTUBE COPYCATS | Episode 27 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hey guys, check in again. It's the end of a Friday, so I'm writing this just so it looks like there's something here. Actually, it's actually just filling conversation. How is your day today? Have you eaten an apple today? What good, well thank you for registering, have a great day or night." '''BLOOD BROTHERS AND MENSTRUAL WITCHES | Episode 28 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hey guys, it's Trevor again. I hope you enjoy the new quality of these 4k cameras. I've been pushing for these bad guys since October and I'm glad we finally got them. They look and feel great and now you can see channels of nature chaos in perfect quality like never before. Imagine all the body fluids you can see in 4k." '''DRIVE THRU PRANKS AND GTA 6 CLICKBAIT | Episode 29 # Spanish → English '- ''"Mr. Big Toe has a lot in mind. He is going through an unpleasant divorce and his wife has already met a new man before he could even finish the roles. It is now rotting in Mrs. Johnsons' soaked shoe by the muddy river. At least they can smell pollution in the air, the only good thing left in the life of Mr. Big Toe. Who knows what will happen next. Maybe I'll tune in next time if I remember writing the rest of the story." '''BASS BOOSTED MEMES AND SNAPCHAT HOTDOG | Episode 30 # Spanish → English '- ''"One day we will all evolve to communicate only with the cough. This will help to break down all language barriers and will lead to greater peace with our neighbors. The cough is the way to go, there is no need to speak any language, so go exercise their throats, because we have a lot of cough to do." '''SAFE SIDE OF THE WRONG SITE | Episode 31 # Spanish → English ''- "Bill had the most mustiffs armpits of all people in the chess club dancing. He raised his arms to send devastating psychological attacks on his chess brother."'' DISS TRACK DRAMA | Episode 32 # Cebuano → English '- ''"Hello, I'm the same again. Trevor. Here I am from another kingdom to tell you to save me. I was struck, I was awake. They take all my fingers and fingers and everything I can to get here. My mattress was made of toothpicks and I only received fresh water every two d"'ays and a half. If you can not help me, at least send me some biscuits, I'm hungry." '''DISASTER OF HURRICANE HARVEY | Episode 33 # Polish → English '- ''"Hey, this is Saturday. You do not know what to say, but I am currently on vacation, or will be at the time of posting this. I really write this when I should pack. I'm going to some hut in the woods, I'm afraid I'm going to die. Go and do not send help." '''FANS ROAST COW CHOP | Episode 34 # Spanish → English '- ''"Here is a small fact. Naruto is an anime, and is the biggest anime. Appreciate art for what it is. It's amazing. Be sure to see all the stations, they are equally great. I love anime." '''MEXICAN EARTHQUAKE ESCAPE PLAN | Episode 35 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hey guys what's going on. I just thought to check in and ask if anyone is still reading these. Is it worth the effort to keep writing my Sabbath stories? What else could be doing with that time, however, it only takes a minute or two to write something. Is it worth asking if it's worth it? We'll find out next time." '''TOP 10 BOTCHED SURGERIES | Episode 36 # Spanish → English '- ''"Hey guys what's going on. I just thought to check in and ask if anyone is still reading these. Is it worth the effort to keep writing my Sabbath stories? What else could be doing with that time, however, it only takes a minute or two to write something. Is it worth asking if it's worth it? We'll find out next time." '''REACTING TO FAN REACTIONS | Episode 37 # Portuguese → English - "Halloween is more Irish than St Patrick's Day. The origins of Halloween come from a Celtic festival for the dead, called "Samhain". The Celts believed that the ghosts of the dead wandered the earth on this holiday, so people dressed in costumes and letting "treat" the front door to appease the traveling spirits." YOU WILL HATE COW CHOP AFTER WATCHING THIS | Episode 38 # Spanish → English - "Hello people. It's Trevor, your favorite storyteller here to give you another great story to tell. This is a little friend I know, a very special little guy who is extremely brave and brave. It all started when he freed himself from his own host, an attempt to live by himself. To create a life and experience what we all seek, happiness. Unfortunately, the little tag could not last long, at least not without its host. But the fact is that the host did not want the small tag returned. So the skin tag just died, thanks for tuning guys." I'M SORRY GABE THE DOG | Episode 39 # Spanish → English '- ''"It's Saturday again, which means another Trevor story. Actually, I really do not want to write a story. I'm sorry, I'm not feeling it. Maybe next week." '''MERRY MINECRAFT CHRISTMAS | Episode 40 # Polish → English '- "''haha no, thank you" '''NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS | Episode 41 # Spanish → English '- "''I'm trying to write this very quickly because I want to go home to prepare for my vacation. It will be very fun, I will meet someone very special. God. Okay, bye." '''LOGAN PAUL MEETS UGANDAN KNUCKLES | Episode 42 # Spanish → English '- ''"I think the urns of the Ugandan knuckles are bad and unoriginal, but do not tell anyone, I said hehe." '''FIRST TIME SEEING JUGS | Episode 43 # Chinese → English - "Wow man" SUPER BOWL ADS AND RIOTS | Episode 44 # Spanish → English - "What is happening on youtube, how is it hanging. Guys, are you creepy? Haha, yes, that's right. Welp nice talking, I do not feel so good. Peace." PEOPLE GETTING HURT | Episode 45 # Armenian → English - "One of those smells, called "petrichor", lingers when the rain falls after a long dry spell. Petrichor - the term was made in 1964. Two Australian scientists who study the smell of wet weather stem from a pair of chemical reactions." MINECRAFT RAP PARODY | Episode 46 # Spanish → English '- ''"I'm not satisfied" '''MINECRAFT WEALTH AFFIRMATION | Episode 47 # Croatian ''→ English ''- "The Democratic Party finds its origins the inspiration of the Democratic-Republican Party that Thomas Jefferson, James Madison and other influential federalist opponents founded in the year 1792. This party inspired Whigs and modern Republicans." FORNITE INCEL DANCE BATTLE | Episode 48 # Albanian ''→ English ''- "Poor boy at the end. I hope he feels better." FACEBOOK BULLY PRANK | Episode 49 # Basque ''→ English ''- "The President and the White House: John Adams (second president of the United States), the first president of the United States. Adams and his family in 1800, they moved to the White House." PROMPOSAL GONE WRONG | Episode 50 # Spanish → English '- ''"Death is nothing to be scared of. It's inevitable. Fighting against it would be deny the truth. It's like saying that video games are not epic. They are epic." '''SECURITY CAM THIEVES | Episode 51 # Spanish → English '- ''"Words invented by Shakespeare. The English language owes a great debt to Shakespeare. He invented more than 1700 of our common words by changing nouns in verbs, changing verbs in adjectives, connecting words never before used together, adding prefixes and suffixes, and devising totally original words." '''WE DON'T LIKE THIS VIDEO | Episode 52 # 'Slovak → English '- "The Danish riparian is a 300 km wide stretch of water separating Iceland from Greenland. This thin stream, though small in the context of the Atlantic Ocean, is just one of the most important oceanic channels in the world." Category:Series